


Los Nuevos Fundadores

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Rating May Change
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry Potter, el famoso Niño-Que-Vivió ha sido ordenado para la casa de las serpientes, a él no le extraña ya que tiene dos de las cualidades que identifican a Slytherin, aunque a muchos les cause conflictos internos. No es solo su ordenamiento sino sus amistades las que causan curiosidad entre quienes lo miran.Un Slytherin, un Gryffindor, un Hufflepuff y una Ravenclaw son los cuatro chicos con un plan, un libro especial y un animal imposible como símbolo de su objetivo.**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.





	1. El Animal Imposible

—¡SLYTHERIN! —La voz del sombrero retumbo en todo el gran comedor mientras un aparentemente nervioso primer año iba hacía su nuevo hogar por los siguientes nueve meses.

Unos ojos azules lo miraban divididos entre la sorpresa y el horror, mientras otros se debatían entre la sorpresa, la traición, el odio y al final, la frustración, esa última mirada pertenecía a unos ojos negros como el ónix, cuyo dueño vestía del mismo tono que sus ojos y su cabello, la joyería de plata en sus manos y su capa le daban ese aire que le había valido su más popular apodo y el que él más disfrutaba, el murciélago de las mazmorras.

—Weasley, Ronald—La voz de la estricta profesora con lentes de montura cuadrada resonó y corto de tajo el silencio imperante que parecía haber durado siglos, pero apenas habían sido, por mucho, 30 segundos.

Un pelirrojo se sentó en el banco y se le puso el sombrero seleccionador, el artefacto mágico cuya función era darles a los niños de esta escuela, su lugar dentro de la misma. El niño que fue a Slytherin era Harry Potter, conocido normalmente como El-Niño-Que-Vivió y el pelirrojo conocido como Ronald Weasley, Ron para los amigos, era el nuevo amigo de Harry Potter, o, mejor dicho, su primer amigo en el mundo de los magos, los siguientes fueron Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom.

Los cuatro chicos eran magos, Hermione Granger, nacida de padres muggles y con una insaciable curiosidad y hambre por el conocimiento había sido la primera en pasar a usar el sombrero y había sido enviada a la casa del conocimiento y la inteligencia, cuyo símbolo era un águila, la casa Ravenclaw. Neville Longbottom, mago hijo de padres magos al igual que Harry y Ron, había sido ordenado en la casa del trabajo duro y la lealtad a prueba de todo, la casa de los tejones, Hufflepuff. Harry, quien se había enterado apenas un mes atrás que era un mago y que sus padres no habían muerto en un accidente como le dijeron sus tíos, había sido enviado a la casa de las astutas serpientes, Slytherin y, por último, Ron fue enviado con los bravos y valientes leones, la casa de Gryffindor.

El director empezó a hablar y a dar indicaciones a todos sobre el nuevo año escolar y el festín comenzó, desde sus asientos, los niños se enviaban pequeños saludos discretos, nadie les ponía en realidad atención, quizás solo a Harry que estaba ahora comiendo un poco de pollo frito con papitas y deseando que hubiera algo parecido a una Coca-Cola en esa mesa, aunque el jugo de calabaza tenía lo suyo.

Harry sabía por qué lo veían, un mago malvado había matado a sus padres durante una guerra, algo en su persona hizo que una maldición que debió matarlo rebotara y destruyera al mago malvado y le dejo una cicatriz en la frente que lo identificaba en todas partes del mundo mágico como El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Ahora ese niño estaba entre la casa famosa por ser el criadero de magos tenebrosos de toda Inglaterra. No es que a Harry le importara mucho.

Harry Potter y sus tres amigos tenían secretos que proteger y era mejor para todos si alguno de ellos quedaba en la casa del "enemigo". Harry sabía que la misión que le habían encomendado era algo grande y tardado y que requeriría mucha astucia y ambición, era una bendición entonces que él tuviera esas dos características desde hace años.

* * *

—La hora de dormir para los primeros años es a las 10 de la noche máximo, para los demás es a las 11 y los de último año a las 12. Cuidaran sus cosas y útiles escolares como si fueran de cristal, su cama debe estar tendida y aseada antes del desayuno. Aquellos que están acostumbrado a sus elfos domésticos, vayan diciéndoles adiós... —Harry se encogió de hombros mentalmente, él estaba acostumbrado a hacer sus cosas solo.

Harry Potter dejo caer un poco su mascara en cuanto cruzo la puerta a la sala común luego del banquete de bienvenida. Harry conocía a los elfos domésticos, de hecho, él les había dado nombres a los suyos, Zafron, Rosemary, Thyme y Parsley, sus guardianes mágicos le habían dado ese privilegio. Su guardiana tenía el don de la clarividencia y prefería canalizar su talento con medios físicos como las hojas del té y el tarot, pero muchas veces soñaba con las cosas al igual que su hermana, mientras su guardián tenía habilidades de transformación únicas.

Ambos se habían presentado ante él apenas tuvo la edad para entender las cosas, sus padres les habían dado instrucciones y sus tíos habían aceptado la presencia de estos individuos con el fin de proteger al joven. Petunia Dursley había gritado y pataleado contra su sobrino al igual que Vernon y su hijo de ambos y primo de Harry, Dudley. Pero los tres aceptaban a sus dos guardianes. Por que al final de cuentas el desprecio de los Dursley por su sobrino era una pantalla necesaria.

Si Albus Dumbledore o un seguidor del extinto mago malvado que asesino a los padres de Harry se enterara de la verdad de su familia, Harry no dudaba que habrían hecho todo para asesinarlo. A él y a todos los involucrados en su plan, o mejor dicho su plan de él y sus guardianes.

Cuando el profesor Severus Snape, el mago de ojos negros y ropa a juego que había observado a Harry con velado rencor y mucha frustración sin velar en el comedor, terminó de dar su discurso, los prefectos indicaron a los niños sus nuevos dormitorios. Harry se presento ante los otros dos niños que no conocía de Slytherin de su año, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle y Draco Malfoy había tenido el disgusto de conocerlos antes y definitivamente no eran lo que Harry quería como amigos.

Sabía que pronto las cosas cambiarían para Slytherin y Hogwarts entero, pero antes, Draco y sus dos gorilas tenían que aprender algunas lecciones de humildad y afortunadamente, el plan de Harry incluía esas lecciones para todo Slytherin que se fuera a salir de la línea que Harry había marcado.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba sorprendido cuando escucho al sombrero colocando al hijo de James Potter en su casa. Luego estaba frustrado por que esperaba poder desquitarse con el mocoso, solo un poco, de lo que le había hecho su padre, pero como una de sus serpientes no podía. Incluso su único intento de "ridiculizarlo" le salió al revés cuando el niño había contestado bien a sus preguntasen pociones.

No era el mejor pocionista, pero su poción era "aceptable", así que no le dio puntos, pero tampoco le quito. En general, Harry Potter era un chico algo opaco, gris, sin chiste, amable, pero sin ser extraordinario y siempre cargaba con el un pequeño libro titulado "El Animal Imposible".

A Severus este último le causaba curiosidad, no recordaba ningún libro con ese titulo y siendo el un devora-libros, era algo raro. Incluso llegó a pensar en buscar el título en su siguiente visita al mundo muggle. No es que quisiera saber de que era el libro, es solo que le causaba una sensación extraña el que ese libro siempre estuviera pegado a Potter. Y todo lo que Potter hacía, era su problema.

Y luego estaba el asunto de esos tres, Severus hubiera esperado que el último Weasley en llegar a Hogwarts estuviera alejado de una serpiente, pero Weasley parecía sentir una verdadera amistad por Potter, y no era solo Weasley, sino también esa sabelotodo de Granger y el chico del sapo Longbottom.

Severus solo había visto de primera mano la interacción de Potter con Weasley, pero encontraba a Potter a veces cuchicheando con Granger o Longbottom en los pasillos y unos días más tarde de empezado el ciclo escolar, observo que los cuatro chicos estaban teniendo una especie de día de campo en el lago.

No era inusual que chicos de diferentes casas trabaran amistad, pero era extraño que fueran justamente uno de cada casa y estaba el asunto de que él no era el único vigilando al cuarteto, cerca de ellos, Draco Malfoy y sus gorilas estaba observando al grupito.

Estaban cerca de finales de octubre cuando Draco Malfoy irrumpió en su oficina diciendo que Potter y Granger le habían roto la nariz. Crabbe y Goyle "confirmaban" la historia, así que Severus partió hacia la sala común feliz de tener por fin un motivo para dejar algo de sus frustraciones en el hijo mimado de James Potter.

Harry estaba en su cama, leyendo ese libro que siempre traía pegado, cuando el profesor irrumpió.

—Potter, quiero hablar con usted—Harry cerró su libro y lo dejo en su buró antes de volver a calcarse sus tenis (que no iba a abandonar por mucho que insistieran en que eran mejor los zapatos y que no combinaban con su túnica), se aliso las arrugas de su ropa y se paro todo lo recto y estoico posible ante su jefe de casa.

—Profesor, dígame—.

—Aquí su compañero, el señor Malfoy dice que usted y una compañera de Ravenclaw le rompieron la nariz luego de una pequeña riña sin sentido, debe usted saber que este tipo de actitudes es merecedor de una detención. Su fama no lo salvara de recibir castigo. Nada del otro mundo, solo algo de trabajo duro, algo que seguramente en su acomodada vida usted desconoce...—.

—Profesor, alto ahí, primero que nada, odio mi fama, ¿Quién quiere ser famoso por que sus padres murieron? Preferiría ser alguien invisible, pero tener a mis dos padres que esta fama que no pedí, en segundo lugar, no le temo al trabajo duro, mis familiares prácticamente me tienen de su mayordomo, si no fuera porque recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, aún viviría en la alacena debajo de las escaleras. Ahora bien, usted solo ha escuchado la versión de Draco, pero según el reglamento de la escuela, articulo 25, sección B, en "Obligaciones del jefe de casa", es su obligación oír a ambas partes de un conflicto y mediar en la situación y luego determinar si merece o no un castigo una o ambas partes. Sin embargo, usted ya ha determinado que YO soy quien merece el castigo, lo que indicaría que hay favoritismo dentro de su casa y eso es motivo de destitución según el articulo 37, sección D del reglamento interno de profesores—.

Severus estaba parpadeando, ¡ni siquiera sabía que había un reglamento de profesores! Como si supiera lo que estaba pasando por su mente, Harry resolvió su duda.

>> Los reglamentos de la escuela y el de profesores los leí hace unas semanas en la biblioteca, me aburría así que busque algo que leer que no tuviera que ver con la tarea y encontré esos—Harry sonrió por dentro, sabía que el profesor luego buscaría ambos reglamentos.

—Bien Potter, ya que ha defendido su postura, dígame su versión de la historia—.

—Draco le llamo a mi amiga sangresucia, hace unos días hablábamos con Ron y Neville sobre insultos muggles y Neville menciono que Hijo de Puta no era tan ofensivo como sangresucia y nos explicaron que significaba, luego hoy Draco empujo a Hermione cuando íbamos pasando cerca de él y yo le dije que se perdiera, Hermione le saco la lengua y Draco la llamo con esa palabra, ambos nos enojamos y yo le solté un puñetazo, no le di, pero Hermione sí. Le rompió su aristocrática nariz y Crabbe y Goyle intentaron pegarnos hasta que Hermione les pateo en... bueno, usted sabe, duele mucho cuando te patean "ahí", ambos se fueron gimiendo y llevando a Draco a rastras. Se que no es una manera civilizada de resolver un problema, pero fue en el calor del momento señor—.

Severus hervía de furia por dos razones, primero, Draco Malfoy había intentado manipularlo y dos, el se había prestado gustoso sin pensar en las consecuencias, no esperaba que hubiera un reglamento que le impidiera ser "poco objetivo" con su casa, ni había esperado que el niño hubiera sido tan increíblemente estúpido como para usar ese insulto en particular, un insulto que Severus Snape odiaba aun más de lo que odiaba a James Potter y el mago malvado juntos.

—Señor Potter, solo le daré como castigo un ensayo sobre formas más civilizadas de resolver un conflicto, puede volver a sus actividades—.

—Gracias señor—Harry regreso a su cama, se quito los tenis y retomo su libro riéndose cuando llegó a cierto pasaje. Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy tragaba en seco cuando su jefe de casa le dio detenciones toda esa semana limpiando el aula de pociones, sin magia.

* * *

Era el último domingo de octubre cuando Harry empezó una parte de su plan, llevando su inseparable libro y fue a reunirse con sus amigos en el comedor, se sentó al final de la mesa de Gryffindor al igual que Hermione, Ron y Neville y en cuanto acabaron de desayunar, partieron a buscar la torre de los fundadores.

Luego de que detectaran que Malfoy y compañía los habían estado vigilando, sus reuniones especiales no podían seguirse llevando en el lago, así que Harry les escribió a sus guardianes y estos le contestaron con una serie de instrucciones para localizar una torre que no aparecía en "Hogwarts, una historia".

La torre de los fundadores se refería a una especie de salón de maestros donde los cuatro fundadores habían hecho las primeras ideas de clases para la escuela, pero era, además, el hogar de los dormitorios y habitaciones privadas de los fundadores y el corazón de la escuela.

Unos ojos azules centelleantes seguían a los niños y cuando se dirigieron al tercer piso suspiro satisfecho, pronto encontrarían el misterio del perro de tres cabezas y sus planes para El-Niño-Que-Vivió tomarían su curso. Si hubiera visto más de cerca, hubiera visto que los niños esperaron a que se fuera su observador y caminaron hacia un pequeño jardín interior cerca del área de los invernaderos y luego de revisar que nadie estaba a la vista, Harry oprimió una pequeña piedra de la fuente que había al centro y una puerta en la pared aledaña se abrió.

—Rápido, entremos antes de que alguien venga—Apuró Harry a sus amigos y los cuatro entraron mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos y se sellaba sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

El lugar era increíble, el primer piso de la torre tenia un comedor enorme y una cocina con una alacena bien surtida, el segundo piso de la torre tenia un cuarto parecido a un estudio o biblioteca, lleno de muchísimos libros, según las instrucciones de sus guardianes, Harry sabía que esos libros se cambiaban según tus necesidades, el siguiente piso tenía un laboratorio de pociones y una especie de invernadero casero con varios esquejes y plantas jóvenes, Neville chilló de gusto con las plantas mientras Harry pensaba en todas las posibles pociones que usaría contra Draco si volvía a ofender a su amiga. Los dos últimos pisos eran un enorme salón parecido a sus aulas y los dormitorios, cuatro para ser exactos.

Harry les explico como funcionaban los cuartos, cada niño se había posicionado frente a la puerta de su casa y cortaron sus palmas con una navaja suiza que Harry había traído para la ocasión, al colocar su sangre, las puertas se abrieron y cada niño observo su nueva "guarida".

Hermione amaba su habitación, era azul, de un tono parecido al cielo y pintado con nubes en el techo, la cama adoselada dejaba caer un mosquitero de suave seda y la cama parecía la de una princesa, había un escritorio antiguo con muchos libros encima y un juego de escritura precioso, así como un ropero y dos burós, uno a cada lado de su cama, un baño de mármol blanco y una chimenea con un tazón lleno de polvos flu. Había una pequeña nota al lado y Hermione leyó.

> _Bienvenida Lady Granger, Hogwarts acepta tu solicitud y te reconoce como digna heredera de la casa Ravenclaw, cuando tu tiempo de pruebas haya finalizado y si has pasado todas ellas, Ravenclaw te otorgara tu título por derecho propio._

Hermione sonrió, Harry tenía razón sobre la torre, y si tenía razón sobre la torre tenía razón sobre todo lo demás.

Ron encontró su habitación con un color rojo oscuro pero agradable para él, su cama era muy bonita, en nogal y con un colchón muy suave, un closet rustico al igual que todos sus muebles, su baño era de mármol con filos dorados y al igual que con Hermione, había una chimenea con un tazón de polvos flu y una nota al lado de él.

> _Bienvenido Lord Weasley, Hogwarts acepta tu solicitud y te reconoce como digno heredero de la casa Gryffindor, cuando tu tiempo de pruebas haya finalizado y si has pasado todas ellas, Gryffindor te otorgara tu título por derecho propio._

La habitación de Neville tenía un color apenas amarillo claro, muy acorde a su personalidad, los muebles eran suaves en sus contornos e incluso había una especie de almohadón en donde se tiró y descubrió que el gustaba, su baño era de mármol negro pero iluminado con una luz agradable y la chimenea tenía la misma nota que sus compañeros, Harry les había hablado de eso, o mejor dicho sus guardianes.

> _Bienvenido Lord Longbottom, Hogwarts acepta tu solicitud y te reconoce como digno heredero de la casa Hufflepuff, cuando tu tiempo de pruebas haya finalizado y si has pasado todas ellas, Hufflepuff te otorgara tu título por derecho propio._

La última habitación, en color verde, era la de Harry, con los colores verde y plata de Slytherin en la ropa de cama y el cojín de su silla, su baño en negro y plata y sus muebles en ébano de líneas elegantes. Parecía una habitación de un hotel de esos que estaban en casas señoriales de la realeza y a Harry le gusto. Leyó su nota esperada.

> _Bienvenido Lord Potter, Hogwarts acepta tu solicitud y te reconoce como digno heredero de la casa Slytherin, cuando tu tiempo de pruebas haya finalizado y si has pasado todas ellas, Slytherin te otorgara tu título por derecho propio._

Harry sacó su ejemplar de "El Animal Imposible" y lo coloco en su cama antes de ir con sus compañeros, pero antes, escribió dentro de él. Justo debajo de una ilustración de uno de los dos únicos animales imposibles en el mundo muggle, había un pequeño recuadro que no parecía tener un uso más allá de enmarcar un poco el dibujo. Ahí, Harry escribió  _"Hemos encontrado la torre, es increíble"_ , la tinta desapareció y unos segundos después un mensaje nuevo apareció  _"Nos alegra que te guste, ahora disfruta el resto del día cariño"._

Harry decidió que ese día cocinaría para sus amigos, ahora tenían una guarida segura para hacer sus planes con tranquilidad y con el flu y las claves solo tendrían que tener cuidado cuando quisieran venir a la torre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé, ya sé. Tengo muchos fics sin terminar, pero díganle eso a mi cerebro. Esta historia aun no decido si será severitus o snarry, es posible que los primeros capítulos y quizás todavía a la mitad sea más un severitus, pero aún no se si terminare haciéndolo snarry ya cerca de la edad justa para Harry. Mientras tanto es gen, así que estará como "apto para todo público" hasta que sea momento de la "Zukulencia".
> 
> Quizás les suene algo raro al principio, pero créanme que valdrá la pena. No se si exista un fic como el que he imaginado, pero si no, espero que alguien más se inspire a crear obras así.
> 
> *No avienten jitomatazos, mejor aviéntenme frutas, me gustan las mandarinas y la piña*
> 
> *Para mis lectores fujoshi y fundashi, busquen en youtube un grupo que se llama Spiritual Front y estas dos canciones "Darkroom friendship" y "Sad almost a winner". Valdrá la pena, sobre todo la primera. *


	2. La sociedad de los monotremas

La torre de los fundadores era un espacio donde el tiempo y el espacio no tenían las mismas reglas que en el resto del castillo y de paso, del mundo entero. Los cuatro fundadores habían sido amigos, Godric y Salazar eran hermanos en todo menos en sangre al igual que Rowena y Helga eran las mejores amigas.

La clave de su amistad era precisamente las diferencias, Godric era valiente e impulsivo mientras Salazar era astuto y ambicioso, Rowena era inteligente y metódica mientras Helga era amorosa y compasiva, cada uno de ellos complementaba a su mejor amigo y entre ellos formaban una mezcla heterogénea muy interesante y efectiva, al menos para lo que planeaban hacer con el castillo.

La visión de Rowena Ravenclaw era clara, una escuela donde magos y brujas pudieran aprender a usar sus dones, a hacerlos crecer y en ese camino, hacer crecer la misma magia, extenderla hasta sus límites. Godric, Salazar y Helga apoyaron su visión y construyeron el castillo para usarlo como santuario y escuela.

La torre era el punto central y a su alrededor crearon infinidad de salones, jardines, laboratorios de pociones y alquimia, bibliotecas, e invernaderos, todo lo necesario para que los estudiantes aprendieran y experimentaran.

Los guardianes de Harry Potter, una pareja muy particular, habían investigado sobre los hechos particulares que rodeaban la fundación de Hogwarts, y durante su adolescencia se habían encargado de recorrer cada rincón de Hogwarts y habían descubierto sus secretos, habían decidido que las cosas que encontraron serían su secreto, al menos, hasta que encontraran a otros capaces de entender el profundo significado y valor de sus descubrimientos.

Acabaron la escuela y jamás los hallaron, a esos capaces de entender a Hogwarts, y esperaron pacientemente a que llegara alguien y lo encontraron cuando conocieron a Harry.

Harry era el chico más extraordinario que pudieron haber conocido alguna vez, no por ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió, sino solo por ser él mismo. Tenía una curiosidad por todo, era tenaz y ambicioso, siempre viendo más allá de lo que sus ojos le decían y creando nuevas y extraordinarias formas de resolver un mismo problema o mejorar algo.

Cuanto más conocían a Harry, más seguros estaban ambos de que él era a quien debían transmitirle sus conocimientos sobre el castillo y sus secretos. Él sería el indicado para guiar a otros a devolver al castillo a su antigua gloria y así, convertir al mundo mágico en lo que debía ser.

* * *

—Bien, estamos de acuerdo en que debemos convencer a un maestro cada uno. La pregunta es ¿A cuáles? —Neville estaba de acuerdo en que debían atraer a al menos un adulto a su pequeño grupo, ellos mismos no estaban realmente "maduros" para hacer todo lo que necesitaban.

—Entonces, propongo que nuestra siguiente reunión, todos traigan sus propuestas y revisemos cual de todos ellos es más probable que se nos una—Hermione ya tenía una idea de a quien quería traer a su grupo, mientras Ron, Harry y Neville también tenían sus favoritos.

—Bueno, entonces no se diga más, además, aunque el tiempo pase distinto aquí, tenemos que regresar a nuestras casas, ¿Ya todos acabaron sus tareas? —Sus compañeros asintieron mientras mostraban sus pergaminos y se los pasaban a Hermione para que los revisara—¿Podrías Herms? —.

—Sabes que no diré que no—Hermione empezó a señalar algunos puntos en sus ensayos y se los devolvió unos minutos después—En general muy buenos trabajos, Harry, tienes que trabajar un poco más el de Transformaciones, y Ron, el de pociones quedo corto, Neville, los tuyos están bien. Ahora, tengo hambre y saben que debemos hacer acto de presencia en el comedor al menos en el desayuno y en la cena—.

—¡Sí! ¡Comida! —Ron gritó con euforia, lo que le gano que Harry le lanzara un cojín de su sillón.

—Calla, ingrato ¿Y la pizza que hornee en la comida? —Harry fingió sentirse ofendido.

—Era una pequeña... —.

—Era una pizza de medio metro de diámetro ¡Y te la comiste tu solo! Tuve que hacer otra para nosotros—.

—Dejen de pelear niños—Les dijo Neville divertido—Vamos al comedor, recuerden que debemos ser precavidos con quien nos espía—.

Los cuatro niños salieron por la chimenea de la cocina y salieron en parejas en distintos puntos, Harry y Ron en la chimenea de Gryffindor y Neville y Hermione en la chimenea de Hufflepuff. Los cuatro niños se encontraron en las puertas del comedor y se sentaron juntos, esta noche en la mesa de Ravenclaw, justo al final.

La primera vez que se sentaron juntos, sus jefes de casa se sintieron divididos, por un lado, los niños parecían apenas interactuar con sus compañeros de casa. No es que se aislaran, hablaban con sus compañeros, conocían sus nombres y demás, incluso hacían la tarea juntos, pero en su mayoría, el tiempo libre que tenían, lo acomodaban para estar juntos, como si fueran hermanos o algo así.

No era una situación que les agradara a sus jefes de casa, pero cuando Minerva McGonagall intento decirles que sería "Preferible" que comieran en sus respectivas mesas, empezaron a cambiar de mesa en cada comida, de forma que comían "en su mesa", al menos una vez de cada cuatro.

Cuando Pomona Sprout intento decirles que era una especie de regla "tácita" el convivir con sus compañeros en la mesa, empezaron a sentarse cerca de los otros chicos de cada mesa que usaban y "convivían" con ellos, así, cada niño, interactuaba con sus compañeros, una de cada cuatro veces.

Filius Flitwick resoplo divertido por la inteligencia detrás de sus replicas de los niños, mientras Severus Snape estaba a punto de ahorcarlos, así que uso su mejor mirada intimidatoria y se presentó ante los niños, ladrando una orden de que se desbandaran y fueran hacia sus mesas, Harry le replicó que no había ningún reglamento en contra de que los alumnos de otras casas se sentaran juntos durante las comidas en la mesa de otra casa y recito todos los reglamentos de Hogwarts desde al menos un siglo atrás incluyendo el que estaba en curso.

Snape iba a replicar sobre los niños sabihondos que se inventaban reglas hasta que Harry sacó un libro de su mochila donde había un separador de libros con forma de serpiente y le mostró la sección donde estaban los artículos sobre "comportamiento e interacción entre las casas". Snape estaba por decirle al maldito mocoso Potter que lo iba a detener por sacar un libro de la biblioteca sin autorización y Harry le extendió un permiso firmado por Madame Pince donde autorizaba a Harry James Potter a obtener un duplicado del libro con el hechizo  _Geminio_.

—Potter, ese hechizo es de tercero—.

—Lo sé, Madame Pince fue muy amable y nos hizo las copias ella misma además de darnos estos pergaminos por si algún profesor pensaba que habíamos sustraídos el libro sin autorización—Hermione, Ron y Neville sacaron sus copias del reglamento de Hogwarts y sus pergaminos con la firma clara y visible de Madame Pince.

Severus Snape sabía reconocer la derrota, pero no por eso le gustaba. Le gruño a Harry y le regreso con fuerza el libro, Flitwick estaba riéndose de cada intento de sus compañeros de desbandar a esos cuatro.

Esa pequeña risa no paso desapercibida a una alumna de Ravenclaw que estaba mirando hacia la mesa de profesores en ese momento.

* * *

—Necesitamos un símbolo, algo que podamos usar sobre nosotros para comunicarnos y reunirnos. El profesor Quirrell está haciendo cosas raras, se me queda viendo muy raro, como amenazante—Hermione, que tomaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras junto a Harry, asintió con firmeza sobre su compañero, y más luego de que en Halloween un troll entro al castillo. Ellos se habían escabullido de la fiesta y por fortuna habían salido por flu hacia sus respectivas salas comunes un instante antes de que sus compañeros de casa regresaran de la fiesta.

No tuvieron muchos problemas para mezclarse con el resto de los niños, fingiendo que iban dentro del grupo. Al día siguiente, los cuatro habían logrado escabullirse durante la comida y fueron a investigar la ruta del troll, y descubrieron que alguien lo había dejado entrar. Luego, Neville tuvo la idea de que quizás era una distracción y Hermione estuvo de acuerdo en que era muy sospechoso el asunto y entre Ron y Harry, quienes solían tener las ideas mas arriesgadas, llegaron a la conclusión de que quien fuera quien dejo entrar al troll quería lo que fuera que estaba en el corredor del tercer piso.

Ninguno de los niños se había arriesgado a ir ahí, sabían que había una razón por que estuviera prohibido y aunque tenían curiosidad, Neville y Hermione, quienes eran los más sensatos de los cuatro, insistieron en que si iban a averiguar que era lo que había en el corredor, debían hacerlo de forma metódica y analizando los riesgos para minimizar el daño.

Ron quería ir directo al corredor luego de que una ocasión le pareció ver el turbante morado de Quirrell por la escalera que llevaba a aquel corredor, a Harry le causaba curiosidad por que su jefe de casa veía con insistencia al profesor Quirrell al tiempo que parecía vigilarlo a él, Hermione estaba decidida a hacer una exploración hacía el corredor mientras Neville decía que lo mejor era averiguar por otros medios que podía haber en el corredor.

—¿Saben? Nos parecemos a esas novelas de detectives de los Hardy Boys—Soltó Hermione luego de que Harry había terminado de decir todo lo que había pasado en Gringotts con Hagrid, pensando que ese paquetito podía ser algo importante como para ocultarlo en el castillo, por que luego de que fue sustraído, hubo un intento de robo en el banco.

—¿Los Hardy Boys? ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto Neville.

—Es una serie de libros acerca de dos adolescentes, hermanos y detectives amateurs que resuelven casos—Harry había leído casi todos los libros además de algunos de misterio. Hermione le sonrió desde su sillón.

Como los cuartos de la torre tenían un espacio amplio entre ellos, habían convertido ese espacio en una sala para cuando trabajaban en sus "investigaciones", hasta el momento, la teoría de Harry de que el paquetito estaba oculto en ese corredor era aceptada por los cuatro.

—Sigamos tu planteamiento Harry, si somos como los Hardy, entonces veamos este misterio. Hay un objeto misterioso sustraído por Hagrid el mismo día que te lleva a comprar tus cosas al callejón Diagon, luego, cuando llegamos a Hogwarts el director nos indica que el corredor del tercer piso esta prohibido a menos que desees y cito aproximadamente "morir de forma horrible". Luego Quirrell aparentemente es visto cerca del mismo corredor, así que tenemos como conclusión lógica que Quirrell quiere robar lo que sea que este ahí dentro y eso lo hace el sospechoso más lógico de la persona que dejo entrar al troll en Halloween—Terminó Hermione mientras los otros niños la miraban asombrados.

—Ok, entonces quedamos de acuerdo en que Quirrell es el candidato más probable del asunto del troll, eso nos remite brevemente al asunto del principio ¿Cómo nos comunicamos entre nosotros? Desde lo del comedor y el reglamento, el profesor Snape me ha estado vigilando estrechamente, me está costando mucho escaparme durante las horas libres—Dijo Harry mientras Ron y Neville se quejaban de lo mismo.

—Tengo una solución simple, necesitamos solo esto—Hermione saco un seguro para pin de su bolsillo y Harry vio la placa de metal mirando una serie de letras que indicaban su marca y fabricación.

—¿ _Geminio_? —.

— _Proteico_ —.

—Ahh—Ante la sorpresa de Ron y Neville, Harry y Hermione les explicaron sobre el encantamiento Proteico, y fabricaron cuatro seguros.

—Ahora, estaba pensando en tu libro Harry, podríamos usar el animal de la ilustración—.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso sería fantástico! —Neville jamás había visto un animal como el primero descrito en el libro, sonaba a algo salido directo de la cruza ilegal de especies mágicas y enterarse que era un animal muggle era sorprendente.

—También deberíamos usar uno sencillo con nuestros emblemas, ya saben, para que parezca que es por moda—La idea de Ron fue aceptada ampliamente y Hermione creo otros cuatro seguros mientras Harry transfiguraba unos botones de metal en los pines a usar.

Al final de su reunión, todos tenían un pin con el animal de su casa y otro con el animal imposible que describía el libro de Harry.

* * *

—¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín están usando Potter? —Severus observaba a Potter y Weasley durante la clase de pociones usando una especie de ¿broches? Uno alusivo a su casa y otro un animal que parecía salido de una cruza experimental de criaturas mágicas.

—Un par de pines profesor Snape—Harry le enseño sus pines con orgullo, uno de ellos era uno de serpientes, pintado bellamente con esmalte verde y rojo, la serpiente parecía viva, y el otro tenía esmalte café en distintos tonos y el animal parecía vivo a pesar de lo pequeño que era el pin en realidad—Nos los regalo Hermione ¿Verdad que son bonitos? —.

Severus no sabía que contestar a eso, estaba seguro de que, si se los quitaba a Potter esgrimiendo alguna regla, el maldito mocoso descarado citaría alguna regla y en verdad, habiendo leído cada reglamento de la escuela, Severus había encontrado que el maldito niño Potter estaba en lo correcto, no había ninguna regla que dijera que las casas no debían mezclarse, así como no había una regla que impidiera personalizar de alguna forma sus uniformes.

—He visto cosas no tan horribles como eso—Harry sonrió y se despidió de su jefe de casa.

A ninguno de los jefes de casa les paso desapercibido el hecho de que los cuatro niños exhibían estos interesantes adornos en sus túnicas, McGonagall estaba en la misma situación que Snape, no podía realmente prohibirle a su alumno él usar estos adornos, Sprout los consideraba adorables, pero Flitwick los veía interesado, podía sentir en ellos un pulso de magia distinto en ellos.

Decidió que era hora de vigilar a su alumna, era una de las mentes más brillantes que tenía el gusto de conocer y la capacidad de mantener un secreto mejor que el mejor voto inquebrantable.

* * *

Estaban empezando las vacaciones de navidad y todos los niños del extraño grupo estaban quedándose en el castillo, eso significo para los cuatro profesores jefes de casa que su trabajo de "espionaje" no tenía descanso.

A pesar de sus mejores dotes de vigilancia, ni Snape, ni McGonagall, ni Sprout lograron saber a donde iban sus alumnos, pero Flitwick había optado por un enfoque algo menos "invasivo" y había puesto un hechizo de rastreo sobre su alumna. Pronto noto una concentración inusual de magia en uno de los jardines interiores y su hechizo le indico que en ese punto es donde estaba su alumna.

* * *

—Entonces ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que esos cuatro profesores son los que debemos convencer primero? —Neville estaba sacando sus mejores dotes como hacedor de sándwiches mientras Ron lo miraba esperanzado a que hiciera una montaña de ellos mientras Harry servía algo de jugo de naranja y Hermione hacía el té.

—Sí, creo que esos cuatro servirán mejor que el resto, si aceptan nuestro plan, seguro cumpliremos los objetivos de este—Dijo Hermione, confirmando sus decisiones sobre sus siguientes objetivos.

Un sonido de una puerta abriéndose los alerto de que alguien había localizado su santuario. La pequeña figura se deslizo dentro de la torre y Hermione convoco un plato y un vaso más en la mesa para su visitante.

—Profesor Flitwick, bienvenido a la torre de los fundadores—Le dijo Ron a un impresionado profesor que observaba a los cuatro niños, al parecer, nada sorprendidos de verlo ahí.

—Por favor profesor, siéntese, le prometo que le diremos todo antes de que tome cualquier decisión—Hermione guío a su jefe de casa hacia la mesa y Neville le sirvió un par de sándwiches y algo de jugo para poder hablar todos tranquilamente.

El resto de los niños ya estaba sirviéndose a si mismos y tomando un lugar en la mesa. Filius se sentía como si hubiera invadido algo importante, pero no podía determinar que era y, sobre todo, apenas estaba filtrándose en su mente lo que había dicho el joven Weasley, estaba en la torre de los fundadores.

Filius Flitwick no era el jefe de Ravenclaw por nada, rápidamente intuyo la razón de que hubiera un niño de cada casa en esa torre, cada uno un representante de su casa, sus valores y el perfecto ejemplar de su arquetipo. Su alumna favorita era la prueba, así que podía ver que Neville era el perfecto Hufflepuff, así como Harry y Ron eran los perfectos Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Una vez que empezaron a comer, los cuatro niños le explicaron a Filius Flitwick sobre sus objetivos, como había sido planeado todo para sus siguientes años y la verdadera motivación de los fundadores sobre las cuatro casas y el por que el director no era una figura necesaria dentro de la planeación original de la escuela.

Decir que el profesor estaba recibiendo más de lo que pensó que encontraría era decir mucho. Él les había dado clases a los merodeadores y sabía que habían descubierto muchos secretos del castillo, conocía el mapa que habían creado, pero jamás los delato por que era un trabajo de magia impresionante, y era esa una de las razones por las cuales rara vez "capturaba" a los gemelos Weasley cuando hacían alguna de sus bromas.

Tanto los merodeadores como los gemelos tenían algo en común, la necesidad de descubrimiento, la curiosidad innata y la necesidad de expandir su propia magia hasta los limites y de ser posible, superarlos y romper todos los esquemas que se pudieran. Ahora, estos cuatro pequeños estaban destruyendo cada noción preconcebida acerca de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

El propio castillo apoyaba a estos niños que querían traer de vuelta el orden que los fundadores habían diseñado para su escuela y significaba apoyarlos en todo lo que pudiera, pero le estaban dando la opción de unirse a ellos o negarse. Si se negaba simplemente lo obliviarian y buscarían a otro profesor, si aceptaba le mostrarían todos los secretos del castillo y le dejarían leer aquellos libros que Dumbledore había eliminado de la biblioteca además de aquellos que habían pertenecido a los fundadores.

Flitwick acepto. Habría sido un completo idiota de haberse negado. Los niños sonrieron, sabiendo que él era el más fácil de convencer de los cuatro profesores que habían elegido. Hermione convoco un pin con el animal imposible que habían definido como su símbolo y se lo entregó al profesor.

—Este pin profesor, le ayudara a saber cuando son nuestras reuniones, si no puede venir solo toque el pico con su varita, si viene, toque con su varita la cola y la clave de flu a la torre aparecerá en el reverso—.

—Tengo una sola duda, ¿Qué es este animal? Jamás he visto una criatura más extraña que esta—.

—Es un ornitorrinco profesor, viven en Australia y son fascinantes, son mamíferos que ponen huevos, les brota leche de la piel y los machos de la especie tienen espolones venenosos, parecen una mezcla de pato con castor, pero solo son producto de la evolución animal—Harry contesto la pregunta del profesor y Neville le sonrió al profesor que miraba asombrado su pin, sorprendido de que ese animal de hecho existiera. Ron sonrió ampliamente a su nueva adición a su grupo.

—Bienvenido a la sociedad de los monotremas, profesor—.


	3. Así se empieza un ejército

Filius Flitwick exhibía orgulloso su pin durante el desayuno del día siguiente ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus compañeros profesores y la inquisitiva de McGonagall y Snape. Minerva McGonagall sabía que su compañero de trabajo no era afecto a los obsequios de su alumnado, así que debía ser algo especial ese broche. Snape estaba “curioso”, podría decirse, sobre que llevaría a Potter y compañía a darle uno de esos horrendos broches a un profesor.

Snape había averiguado qué demonios era ese animal que parecía una cruza y se encontró con la sorpresa de que era un animal muggle… un muy extraño y raro animal australiano llamado ornitorrinco. Snape, a pesar de ser mestizo y haber vivido en el mundo muggle, jamás profundizo en los países más allá de los países Europeos, y quizás algunos asiáticos, jamás se le ocurrió mirar hacia América u Oceanía. Ahora estaba replanteándose el destino de sus vacaciones hacia Australia o quizás Brasil.

No tan ajeno, pero fingiendo estarlo, el profesor Flitwick respondió a las preguntas del director sobre su nueva decoración y procuro no mirar directamente al anciano director, como siempre lo hacía desde hacía ya tantos años. Dumbledore estaba más asombrado por el origen del objeto en sí que por el curioso animal que cualquier día podía ser considerado una bestia mágica por su rareza.

Su alumna estrella de Filius le había regalado el pin con un hechizo _Geminio_. Una niña de primero logro hacer el hechizo _Geminio_ y por lo que decía Filius, sus otros amigos también lo manejaban luego de que, al ver a Madame Pince realizarlo sobre los libros, se les ocurrió que era una buena forma de compartir sus libros personales sin “prestar” el ejemplar físicamente.

Albus no entendía cómo su profesor no podía ver lo absolutamente sorprendente que era este hecho, cuatro niños estaban exhibiendo poder y decisión dignos de magos de más edad que ellos. ¿¡Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo admirando el broche ese como si su alumna no hubiera hecho nada extraordinario!?

—Pienso que es notable su nivel de magia y me gustaría llamar al ministerio para que ejecuten algunas pruebas sobre esos muchachos—Dijo Flitwick, sacando a Dumbledore de su diálogo interno—Sobre todo porque quiero ver si no sería más conveniente darles clases particulares a estos chicos que mantenerlos junto al resto del alumnado—.

—No, no, no. Por muy hábiles o poderosos que sean, siguen siendo niños, Filius, no podemos simplemente aislarlos de sus compañeros, de por si no soy muy sociables. No quiero pensar en lo que podría pasar con ellos si los alejamos por completo del resto de sus compañeros—Dijo Pomona, claramente protectora.

—Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con Pomona, Filius. Molly me escribió antes del ciclo escolar diciéndome que quizás Ronald sería un poco “intratable”, pero ahora estoy francamente sorprendida de que sea tan… diferente de sus hermanos. No es tan brillante como Percival o William, ni tiene la propensión de meterse al bosque prohibido como Charlie, ni la disposición al caos de los gemelos. Exhibe mucho comportamiento analítico que no cuadra por completo con su desempeño, aunque una vez que se centra, es brillante en la ejecución de los hechizos. Sin embargo, apenas interactúa con sus propios hermanos, ya no digamos el resto de su Casa—Completó Minerva.

—¿Algo que agregar, Severus? —Invitó el diminuto profesor.

Snape tomó un sorbo de vino antes de hablar—Debo decir que el señor Potter es bastante diferente de lo que esperaba y Minerva ¿Sabías que el joven Potter asegura haber vivido en la, y cito textualmente, _“Alacena debajo de las escaleras”_ durante toda su infancia. De ser ciertas sus aseveraciones, estamos ante un caso de maltrato infantil muy serio y convendría revisarlo. Sobre lo de separar a los mocosos, no sugeriría el enfoque aislacionista sino quizás clases adicionales. Algunas de enfoque mágico y meditación serían convenientes para ayudarles a canalizar sus energías y sobre el control que obtengan, añadir otras clases que consideremos pertinentes—.

Snape tomó otro sorbo de vino antes de que Minerva estallara contra Albus—¿¡UNA ALACENA!? ¿¡SABÍAS QUE LO TENÍAN EN LA ALACENA!? —Albus se paró y huyó rápidamente del comedor, siendo seguido por una furiosa McGonagall, mientras Filius sonreía hacía Severus y le daba un ligero cabeceo aceptando su ingenioso estratagema.

—Me agrada el enfoque de clases adicionales, así podríamos monitorear su avance sin dejarlos fuera de las actividades del alumnado, pero aun así, preferiría enviar una lechuza al ministerio y ver si nos pueden prestar un par de Inefables para que midan el potencial mágico de los niños—.

—Creo que sería conveniente Filius—Concordó Snape y al parecer, Pomona también.

La profesora Sprout no entendía bien que estaba pasando, pero ahora Filius parecía compartir alguna clase de secreto con su alumna y sus amigos. Pomona no se preocupaba, ya que si había un profesor con ellos ¿En qué tantos problemas podían meterse?

* * *

George y Fred Weasley estaban preocupados por su hermanito, e incluso Percy estaba preocupado por Ron. Es como si les hubieran _Imperiado_ a su hermano o peor, sustituido por un impostor. Este alumno que estaba usando la ropa de Ron, no podía ser Ron. Cierto que seguía comiendo como si tuviera tres estómagos, cierto que seguía siendo un alumno promedio en teoría pero bastante bueno en la práctica, justo como cuando lo hacían realizar algunos hechizos fuera del radar de su mamá y cierto que seguía siendo un demonio del ajedrez… pero ese Ron no era SU RON.

Desaparecía en medio del día, no salía con nadie más que con Harry, Hermione o Neville y fuera de las clases y las comidas, raramente lo veían o convivía con ellos, ¡Y eso que eran familia! Aunque los gemelos podían entender por qué Ron evitaría a Percy, era más difícil entender por qué los evitaría a ellos… aunque quizás no tanto cuando recordaban las bromas que le habían jugado a Ronniekins

De esta preocupación compartida, surgió una extraña alianza con el más serio de los hermanos Weasley con los más destructivos y malévolos Weasley. Fred y George estaban sugiriendo secuestrar a Ron y llevarlo de alguna forma a la madriguera para que sus padres le sacaran… lo que fuera que lo estaba controlando. Percy rodó los ojos ante la sugerencia caótica y fue bastante más práctico, sugiriendo un hechizo de rastreo para su hermano.

Los gemelos aceptaron que esa era una mejor idea que aturdirlo, atarlo y enviarlo por flu a casa, pero seguro que era menos divertida. Aun así, aceptaron el plan de Percy y estuvieron de acuerdo en lanzarle el hechizo rastreador a Ron en la primera oportunidad, ya que a donde fuera que estaba yendo su hermano, no aparecía en el mapa “especial” que poseían.

* * *

A regañadientes y muy en contra de su opinión, el Ministerio envió a dos Inefables a Hogwarts por la solicitud del profesor Flitwick. Filius estaba exultante cuando les presentó a los dos magos con túnicas morado profundo y bordes plateados. Pocos sabían que Flitwick fue un Inefable durante un par de años antes de dedicarse a duelista y luego a profesor. De esos pocos años como Inefable, conservaba buenas amistades que de vez en cuando le solicitaban ayuda.

Por eso le habían enviado tan rápidamente a estos dos elementos y los niños no parecían estar impresionados con los Inefables.

Pronto, ambos magos tuvieron a cada niño haciendo ejercicios con sus varitas, desde aparecer algún objeto pensando intensamente en él y canalizando la magia sin un hechizo, con resultados variables, hasta la ejecución de hechizos que en teoría, solo podían ser realizados por magos adultos completamente certificados por el Ministerio.

Las pruebas duraron una hora aproximadamente y ambos magos le dijeron al profesor Flitwick que le enviarían los resultados a la brevedad, se despidieron cortésmente del director y se fueron del aula designada para las pruebas. Flitwick le dijo a los niños que se les llamaría de nuevo cuando tuvieran los resultados y fueron despachados hacia el Gran Comedor, ya que era hora de la cena.

Flitwick estaba emocionado por los resultados, al igual que Dumbledore aunque por distintos motivos. Albus mismo se había sometido a estas pruebas cuando joven y le dijeron que tenía un núcleo poderoso y desde ahí, sus metas a largo plazo fueron ambiciosas y perdió el norte cuando conoció a Grindelwald. Amaba y temía su propio poder por igual, la facilidad con que una persona podía ser corrompida, y se prometió a si mismo poner un ojo atento en esos niños. Además, Quirrell aún no había ido por la piedra, y ninguno de los niños había mostrado interés en averiguar el gran misterio que había diseñado para Harry y Voldemort.

Filius observo a su empleador y así podía ver los engranajes. Luego de saber que los niños conocían la existencia de un objeto particular en la escuela, investigaron las “pistas” dejadas por el director y descubrieron que era la piedra filosofal. Pensaban obtenerla creando un duplicado “casi” perfecto, al menos en apariencia y solo les faltaba un ingrediente. Luego de eso, simplemente intercambiarían una piedra por otra.

Solo faltaba averiguar el resto de las trampas y hasta el momento, la más difícil que habían hallado era el espejo, pero estaban seguros de que con la ayuda del profesor, podrían lograrlo y de paso, eliminar a Quirrell de la ecuación.

* * *

Snape estaba bebiendo whiskey, bastante frustrado por Potter y Quirrell, sobre todo por Quirrell. Potter, aun con lo irritante que era, era el mal menor. Bastante tranquilo, callado, un estudiante normal en todo aspecto, excepto ese apego extraño a sus amigos, pero fuera de eso, podía simplemente dejar al muchacho ser él mismo y su trabajo estaría casi hecho. El único pero era Quirrell con su manía de rondar el tercer piso y soltar trolls como distracción. Si no fuera por las trampas… que eran hechas para que cualquier idiota pudiera pasarlas… en serio que necesitaba ese trago.

Dumbledore era un verdadero idiota si creía que esas pruebas para niños detendrían a un mago adulto como Quirrell que seguramente servía a un mago oscuro. No, no podía confiar en Albus Dumbledore nunca más. Era claro que el anciano mago tenía su propia agenda y que Severus Snape era un simple peón.

Snape se sirvió otro vaso de whiskey y empezó a planear su siguiente movimiento. Tenía que atrapar a Quirrell de algún modo, algún tipo de ritual o amuleto, incluso un hechizo o fuerza bruta de ser necesario… quizás algo muggle, no es algo que esperaría ningún mago.

La buena fuerza bruta parecía cada vez más atractiva. Snape ya estaba armando un plan que incluía la siempre efectiva intimidación. Quizás si podía “persuadir” a Quirrell de revelarle sus planes, podría hacer algo con ellos y ponerlos a su favor, sobre todo, a favor de mantener vivo al mocoso.

* * *

La navidad ya estaba en ciernes y los cuatro niños pasaban más y más tiempo juntos. Flitwick recibió los resultados y se los dijo a los niños, con sus respectivos Jefes de Casa además del director para escucharlos.

No fue sorpresa para nadie que los cuatro niños exhibían núcleos poderosos. Ron Weasley era el más débil de ellos, pero bastante más fuerte que el mago promedio siendo su fuerte los Encantamientos; Neville parecía tener afinidad para la magia “natural”, lo que lo hacía perfecto para la Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; Hermione Granger era especialmente apta para la Transfiguración y casi cualquier disciplina, excepto aquellos naturalmente físicos como el Vuelo y los Deportes Mágicos; finalmente, Harry tenía la mayor reserva mágica que hubieran visto en los últimos tiempos.

Snape ahora estaba furioso, ya que era evidente que el niño no era “gris” exactamente, sino que deliberadamente había estado ocultando su potencial. Luego, empezó a respirar mientras contaba hasta mil y recordaba cada fragmento de información que el niño le había dado. Sus parientes parecían ser horribles y si el recordaba a Petunia debían serlo… Petunia… claro, por eso el niño fingía ser menos inteligente. Seguramente su “querida” tía lo había hecho menos y aplastado cualquier intento de destacar, no quería que Harry fuera como Lily, adorada, amada y admirada por otros.

Severus hizo nota mental de visitar a los Dursley… pronto… acompañado de Minerva McGonagall… quizás incluso podría hacer uso del lobo si averiguaba su domicilio…

A Severus no le gustaba equivocarse, pero las evidencias se estaban acumulando una sobre otra de forma. Harry Potter estaba siendo maltratado por sus parientes y Albus Dumbledore o era deliberadamente cruel y manipulador o negligente y manipulador.

En ambos casos, Potter era el gran perdedor. Solo un peón más en el juego de Dumbledore.

Los niños, mientras tanto, observaban las reacciones de todos los Jefes de Casa. Sprout parecía complacida con los resultados de Neville, McGonagall parecía estar pensando en maneras de sacar el potencial de Ronald, y Snape parecía estar planeando una venganza particularmente cruel sobre alguien. Flitwick hizo una mirada hacia su alumna y le señaló discretamente a Snape como el siguiente “converso”.

La reunión terminó con las respectivas felicitaciones de los Jefes de Casa a sus pupilos y el grupo se desbandó hacia sus actividades cotidianas, dejando a un pensativo Albus sobre qué hacer con cuatro poderosos magos, en vez de uno solo que esperaba.

* * *

Percy y los gemelos encontraron el momento ideal para lanzar el hechizo rastreador cuando su madre les dijo que ese año irían a ver a Charlie a Rumania y ellos tendrían que quedarse en Hogwarts. Normalmente se quejarían, pero esta vez la situación se adaptaba a sus planes.

Hermione se había ido a casa, mientras que Neville, Ron y Harry se quedaron en Hogwarts, haciendo la piedra falsa, ahora que habían localizado el ingrediente faltante. Flitwick logro conseguirlo sin muchas preguntas en el callejón Knockturn. En momentos como esos, los niños se alegraban de tener ya de su lado a un maestro tan hábil.

Mientras los niños hacían los preparativos para terminar la piedra falsa, la torre les avisó de que se acercaban intrusos. Fue uno de los primeros trucos que le enseñaron al profesor Flitwick sobre la torre. Esta les avisaba quién se acercaba, y era un hechizo muy elaborado que tejía una red invisible en todo el castillo y daba los nombres de todo aquel que entrara a los terrenos del castillo. Los fundadores lo hicieron para proteger el castillo y saber quién había logrado burlar su seguridad, así que Ron no se sorprendió mucho cuando la torre notificó a Percival, Frederick y George Weasley acercándose a ellos.

—En serio ¿Qué no pueden dejarme en paz? —Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño, mientras trituraba pirita para la poción donde sumergirían el rubí que sería la piedra falsa.

—Seguramente te lanzaron un hechizo de privacidad como el profesor Flitwick a Hermione—Contestó Neville mientras removía la mezcla y Harry sostenía el fuego a la temperatura ideal.

—¡Eso es evidente! Lo sentí cuando lo lanzaron. Lo han estado intentado hacer durante unas semanas. Lo que me asombra es que Percy se prestara a un plan de los gemelos—.

—Si lo piensas bien, serían una gran adición a nuestro pequeño grupo. Digo, no pueden competir por el título de Lord Gryffindor pero además de los profesores, deberíamos tener a unos cuantos alumnos de nuestro lado. Cuando todo tenga que acabar en unos años, sería más fácil si ya tenemos un pequeño ejército—.

Ron y Neville lo pensaron y asintieron—Claro está, no dejaremos que la torre se los deje tan fácil como al profesor—Sonrió Harry con malicia. Después de todo, sus futuros cómplices necesitaban probar su valía.

Mientras los tres futuros Lords estaban trabajando en el proceso de su piedra, tres pelirrojos estaban entrando al jardín interior donde estaba oculta la torre, siguiendo la varita de Percy que estaba apuntando a una pared. Percy frunció el ceño pero los gemelos entendieron rápidamente que podía estar ahí, así que empezaron a tocar cada ladrillo y guijarro de la pared aparentemente normal.

Percy finalmente entendió el proceso, pero el empezó a buscar las anomalías de la pared y finalmente encontró un patrón en los ladrillos que no correspondía al resto—¡Quítense! —Les gruño a sus hermanos y empezó a tocar con la varita cuatro ladrillos cuya coloración tenía ligeras vetas de amarillo, verde, azul y rojo, tan ligeras que eran apenas perceptibles a un ojo entrenado.

Una puerta se abrió y los tres chicos entraron, cuidándose las espaldas unos a otros, y entonces la puerta se cerró, dejándolos a oscuras—¡Lumos! —Susurró George—¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Parece un lugar divertido! —.

Los tres pelirrojos estaban en una especie de cámara derrumbada donde se veía una pared llena hasta arriba de piedras y donde se veía una puerta detrás de la más grande de ellas _—¡Bombarda!_ —Dijo Fred apuntando a la piedra pero apenas haciéndole daño. Frunció el ceño _—¡Bombarda Maxima!_ —De nuevo, la piedra apenas tenía una ligera raspadura donde dio el hechizo—No lo entiendo Feorge—.

—¡Reducto! —Gritó George pero de nuevo, la piedra no sufrió casi daño.

—Idiotas, esto debe ser algún tipo de protección, debe ser quitada a la antigua—.

—¿Cómo muggles? —Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

—Es evidente que esta es una especie de “cámara oculta”, así que Ron debió haber descubierto una forma de entrar, ya que no me lo imagino moviendo esa piedra cada vez, pero como no conocemos la otra entrada, debemos jugar con sus reglas. Esto debe ser algún tipo de “seguridad”—.

Los gemelos aceptaron que Percy tenía lógica en su argumento y entre los tres movieron la pesada roca a un lado y la recargaron en el montón de piedras que estaba al lado. La piedra entonces se redujo al tamaño de un guijarro, ante la mirada atónita de los chicos.

—Bueno, eso sí que fue extraño—Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo y Percy solo rodo los ojos y abrió la puerta.

La siguiente habitación donde entraron estaba vacía, no había nada más que una puerta donde estaba un pergamino pegado con algo escrito.

> **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**
> 
> **_Para poder pasar, debes resolver este acertijo:_ **
> 
> _Un rey bastante mayor, sin hijos, sin mujer y sin ningún heredero a quién poder entregar su reino, decide hacer una prueba para elegir a su próximo sucesor. Reparte unas semillas del árbol que plantó su padre en el jardín, entre todos sus súbditos._
> 
> _Pasado un año, los candidatos deben acudir al palacio con sus macetas. Aquella persona con la planta más grande y más hermosa podrá reinar._
> 
> _Pasados 13 meses, los súbditos acudieron con sus plantas en los tiestos al palacio. Algunos llevaban unas plantas enormes. Otros plantas bellas y bien cuidadas. Una muchacha, en cambio, llevó el tiesto con tierra, sin que nada hubiera crecido._
> 
> _El rey, mirando todos los tiestos, declaró en voz alta—Mi reino será para esta muchacha—._
> 
> _¿Sabrías decir por qué?_
> 
> **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Percy solía ser el más lógico de sus hermanos, pero este acertijo no le sonaba lógico, así que se lo paso a sus hermanos. Fred estaba pensativo al tiempo que George se paseaba de un lado a otro murmurando lo que parecía una interesante debacle con su propia mente. De repente, George chasqueo los dedos y se paró frente a la puerta diciendo—Le dio el trono a la muchacha porque era la única honesta. El rey le dio semillas falsas a todos—.

La puerta se abrió con simpleza mientras Fred y Percy miraban asombrados a George que estaba sonriendo ufano por su éxito.

—¿Cómo lo resolviste? —Preguntó Percy mientras pasaba la puerta seguido de Fred.

—Simple, me sonaba a una magnífica broma si yo fuera un Rey—Fred sonrió, pensando en lo que dijo su hermano. Esa hubiera sido una broma grandiosa de ser reyes.

La siguiente cámara tenía lo que parecían ser dos armaduras resguardando una puerta. Percy se acercó y las armaduras se movieron bloqueando su camino. Percy frunció el ceño, pero los gemelos resolvieron este dilema rápidamente, empezando a hacer gesto, cada uno a una armadura distinta. Los guardianes empezaron a moverse para alcanzar a los gemelos, y Percy pensó rápido en una forma de inmovilizar a los guardianes, lanzándoles un _Incarcerous_.

Los gemelos corrieron a la puerta que era sostenida abierta por su hermano antes de que los guardias de metal pudieran liberarse de las cuerdas. Los tres chicos estaban resoplando—¿Es… estamos seguros de que Ronnie está aquí? —Preguntó George a Percy.

Percy lanzó el hechizo de rastreo y la varita apuntaba hacía el frente—Eso parece. Sigamos—Ordenó Percy y los gemelos cada vez estaban más aprensivos sobre dónde demonios se estaba metiendo su hermanito. La siguiente cámara tenía un ropero, nada más. No había puerta ni ventanas, nada que indicara una salida, más que la puerta frente a la que aún estaban parados.

 _—¡Aloho..!_ —Percy detuvo a su impulsivo hermano Fred—¿Que, Perce? —.

—Aquí hay un patrón… en la primera habitación tuvimos que trabajar juntos y bastante duro para mover esa piedra. En la siguiente tuvimos que usar nuestros cerebros. En la anterior, debimos ser furtivos y astutos… ¿Ven el patrón? —.

Los gemelos abrieron los ojos como búhos—¡Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin—Gritaron al unísono.

—Exacto, esta debe ser la prueba de Gryffindor, así que lo que sea que está en el ropero, debe probar el valor o la caballerosidad. Debemos ir con cuidado—.

—Ok, ok, entonces, uno de nosotros debe abrir el ropero y los otros dos estar atentos ¿Te agrada ese plan, Perce? —Dijo Fred mientras George se colocaba a su lado—.

—Suena bien, ustedes cúbranme, son mejores que yo en ataque—Dijo Percy mientras se acercaba al ropero y los gemelos estaban asombrados. ¿Su pedante hermano acababa de darles un cumplido? No tuvieron tiempo de pensar en eso cuando Percy ya estaba diciendo _—¡Alohomora!_ —.

Lo que salió del ropero era Lord Voldemort… vestido de hippie con múltiples colores del arcoíris. Los gemelos parpadearon y luego estallaron en risas. Lo que tenían que enfrentar era un boggart, pero dado que eran tres, el boggart intento usar los miedos de todos, Fred y George compartían el temor de que Lord Voldemort de alguna forma regresará, creciendo con las historias sobre cómo casi gano la guerra, pero Percy siempre fue una persona de “ver para creer”, así que el temor de Percy debía ser el hippie, ser un espíritu libre y despreocupado, o básicamente un vagabundo como Percy podía ver a uno de esos.

— _¡Riddikulus!_ —Gritaron los tres pelirrojos, haciendo volutas de humo de la figura del boggart.

—Eso fue…—Empezó Percy.

—¿Hilarante? —Sugirió Fred.

—¿Gracioso? —Añadió George.

—..Perturbador—Percy miraba hacia el ropero, pensativamente, pero sacudió la cabeza, librándose de sus pensamientos—Debemos continuar—.

Percy avanzó sin más, seguido de sus hermanos y atravesó la puerta del ropero y cayó en un fuego verde muy familiar, con el peso de sus hermanos empujándolo hacia el frente. Los tres cayeron en una maraña de miembros y encimados, en una mullida alfombra.

—Espero que esa mano en mi trasero, sea por accidente—Gritó George mientras Fred usaba, precisamente la mano que tenía en el trasero de Fred para impulsarse y liberarse de sus hermanos.

—¿Tu qué crees, Feorge? —Fred estaba arreglándose la ropa mientras sus hermanos se paraban y acomodaban también la ropa.

Habían aterrizado en una especie de sala común, con mullidos sillones frente a una chimenea y una mesa de té con un servicio casi completo, solo le faltaban los…

—¡Traje sándwiches! —Dijo la alegre voz de Neville, que traía una bandeja con sándwiches mientras Harry traía una con pastelillos y Ron traía una con galletas.

Los tres pelirrojos parpadearon antes los tres niños con bandejas de bocadillos para el té—¿Qué demonios…? —Empezó Fred.

—¿…Significa esto? —Terminó George.

—Sí, lo que dijeron ellos—Terminó molesto Percy.

—Solo algo de diversión para nosotros, por espiarnos. No deberían meter sus narices donde no deben—Les dijo Ron, frunciéndoles el ceño.

—¡Estábamos preocupados! —Dijeron los tres Weasleys mayores a su hermano menor.

—Ahh, debe ser lindo tener hermanos—Dijo la característica voz del profesor Flitwick—Debo decir señores, que no esperaba que tuviéramos más gente pronto. Debo preguntar una vez más ¿Los tres están de acuerdo en esto? —Preguntó el profesor mirando a sus tres alumnos especiales, mientras estos asentían.

Ron envió un mensaje por el pin de ornitorrinco al profesor, solicitándole que fuera a la torre y ya ahí, le explicaron lo que Harry había pensado, y el profesor tuvo que admitir que necesitarían más aliados que cuatro niños y cuatro profesores en su cruzada. No importaban los tutores de Harry porque estos no podían colarse a la escuela con frecuencia, así que si, la idea de Harry era plausible. Además, los gemelos Weasley eran terriblemente inteligentes a su manera y Percival era especialmente lógico. Tres buenas adiciones a su “sociedad”.

El profesor se sentó en el sillón más cercano y empezó a mordisquear una galleta mientras el servicio de té, le servía mágicamente una taza a su gusto—Siéntense jóvenes, será mejor si lo están cuando les expliquen que es donde estamos—.

Los tres Weasley mayores se sentaron mientras los tres niños hacían lo mismo que el profesor, y los gemelos se encogieron de hombros y también tomaron un sándwich mientras el té era servido. Percy tomó mecánicamente una galleta mientras esperaba, con el pulso acelerado.

Una vez que el té estuvo servido, Harry soltó sin más—Estamos en la torre que albergaba a los cuatro fundadores… y la hemos convertido en el cuartel general de nuestra sociedad, que busca quitar a Dumbledore de Hogwarts, destruir a Voldemort y reformar la escuela a la visión original de los fundadores—Los tres hermanos abrieron las bocas en sorpresa al oír esto, pero faltaba aún más—Queremos que ustedes se nos unan… queremos que sean parte de la sociedad de los monotremas—.


End file.
